1. Field of the Inventions
Certain embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to heating devices, and relate more specifically to fluid-fueled heating devices
2. Description of the Related Art
Many varieties of heaters, fireplaces, stoves, and other heating devices utilize pressurized, combustible fuels. Some such devices operate with liquid propane, while others operate with natural gas. However, such devices and certain components thereof have various limitations and disadvantages